wwe2kcawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daveybird Randle
Daveybird Randle is a bird character who is my main in the WWE 2K series, and the representation of my real self througought the games. He is arrogant, brash, and cocky, often showing great disrespect and displeasure to anyone who tries to change his opinion and get him to defect to theirs, but he's really skilled, kind, and caring. Appearance Daveybird's regular appearance is a human man with a cardinal/falcon "Caralcon" head and tail. His body is built with strong legs, a big, muscular belly, squishy feet, massive pecs, and a big butt. Daveybird was born on August 24, 1991, making him 27 going on 28 as of this writing. He is 5' 8", 248 lbs. Both his height and weight and age are made to match the real Davey Randle. Clothing and Outfits 'Default' Usually, he has hardly any clothes on. Completely naked, except for a pair of short blue pro wrestling trunks. He sometimes incorporates elbowpads, bicep bands, and wristbands with the main outfit design, but hardly ever kneepads, extremely rarely footwear, and never pants or anything longer than his trunks. When presenting to certain crowds, he often throws on a pair of Censorship Boxers or similar. 'Alternate Attires' He has a variety of special and alternate outfits and accessories, including: Racing Helmet Gymshoes Kneepads Tight pants T-Shirt Personality Traits Daveybird is a real arrogant, lippy, snarky, cocky, loudmouthed bird with excellent skills and a heart of gold. He doesn't care which alingment his friends are on in their canon, as he sees good and bad in people no one would ever expect. He has had some hard times with his parents, though still talks to them, and considers the RSR group his family. He is also sadistic, taking great pleasure in when people who he dislikes suffer, mostly as a revenge thing. As an anti-hero face, he's a sadist, but only wants to torment people who torment him and his friends greater. As a heel sadist, he feels really depressed, angry, and hopeless about his situation and how people treat him, so he brutally lashes out on anyone, and it is fruitless, as he won't stop until extremes are taken, and sometimes with his "corrupt totalitarian" gimmick as a heel, he'll prevent those extremes. He always boasts about his great WWE 2K Pro Wrestling acomplishments, and yells and goes off on others when he doesn't approve what they say, but when he's having quiet time alone, and ask if you can cuddle him, he'll love it!! He likes to cuddle with Falco Lombardi, Iggy Koopa, Birds, and Lizardwomen the most. Powers and Abilites He's usually pretty strong. He is a moderate diver, and can use the top rope. He relies on punches, kicks, and throws most of the time. Category:Male Category:Characters from Other Media Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artist Category:Genius Category:Gadgeteers Category:Sadists Category:Anti Hero Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with Superhuman Strength Category:Leaders Category:Arrogant Category:RSR Category:Ethnic Category:Brawlers Category:High Flyers Category:Anthropomorphic